


Queen vs Queen

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Princess Diaries AU, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: Felicity Mignonette Renaldi Smoak has been handling being a princess pretty well so far. After all, she did only find out at the ripe young age of 15. Now, she is 21 and ready to take the throne of Genovia after being under the tutelage of her aunt. But there’s only one thing in her way, wait, actually two. Two things in her way: Oliver Queen, the hot young bachelor she danced with the night of her homecoming ball, who neglected to mention that he’s after her crown alongside his uncle Malcolm Merlyn, and the fact that she has to marry within 30 days if she wants to be Queen. Ray Palmer, Duke of Keystone is sweet, sensitive, intelligent and kind and seems like the perfect choice. But marrying and falling in love are two different things.





	1. A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! Yep, so here we are. A Princess Diaries AU. As of right now, I have the next 3 chapters written and the whole story will be maybe 8-10 chapters. And I'm gonna try and update every Wednesdays hopefully. And Inshallah I get the rest of the chapters done while managing my work schedule, so bear with me if I don't update regularly one time. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy. And of course, huge thanks to Nelly, Sara, Elle, Ari, Sakshi, Isabella, Rush, Daphne and Amanda for helping me and keeping this not-so-secret project secret. Happy reading!!!

“I now proudly present this year’s Massachusetts Institute of Technology’s graduating class.”

The booming voice of the university Dean echoed through the campus grounds followed by the shouts and cheers of the students. Felicity raised her cap in the air, surely to be lost in the shuffle of the caps of her classmates--- now graduates.  

The day was finally here, Felicity had graduated. With honors of course, and a Master’s in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences along with a minor in International Relations, the closest field of study on how to govern a small European nation on your own. Of course, the degree requirements didn’t involve classes such as  “Queen Studies” or “How to Run a Country 101” but that’s what her aunt was there for. 

Felicity Smoak wasn’t your average almost 21-year-old college graduate. Hell, she wasn’t even Felicity Smoak, technically speaking. She was actually Felicity Mignonette Renaldi Smoak of the Genovian Renaldis, as in royalty. She was a princess, a soon-to-be queen in the making. Although Felicity possessed royal blood, she wasn’t raised royal. She didn’t come to find out she was royalty until she was 15, just living her semi-normal life with her mom and best friend being a high schooler in Las Vegas until her long-lost aunt showed up on her doorstep, coming in and telling Felicity that not only was she a queen, but that Felicity was a princess and essentially next in line for the throne. 

Her aunt Lyla was her mother, Donna’s sister. Donna had abdicated the throne when she had run off with her love, Noah Kuttler and soon then Felicity was born. Lyla was left to take the throne and had an arranged marriage. All had seemed well for the two women, but their lives had taken a turn for the worse. When Felicity was 7, her father had left her and Donna, leaving them on their own and Lyla’s husband had unfortunately passed away, leaving her to rule Genovia all on her own, quite successfully, one might add. However, Lyla bore no children and with Donna having abdicated long ago, Felicity was the next eligible heir to usher in a new era for Genovia. 

Felicity hadn’t reacted well to this life-changing news. Suffice to say, her reaction to the news was quite a memorable experience to her aunt. After all, it wasn’t every day the queen of a small foreign nation was told “SHUT UP!” by a teenage girl. The thought of her as a princess was inconceivable, something beyond her wildest dreams. She couldn’t rule a country, she couldn’t even drive a car yet. She was used to her simple life with just her mom and her best friend Dinah. 

Fortunately for Felicity, her mother and her aunt had come to a compromise on how to proceed with such a matter. Lyla would take Felicity under her tutelage and train her in the ways of royalty until the Genovian Independence Day Ball. After that, Felicity’s life had become exceedingly unaverage, so to speak. Not only was her aunt Lyla now a regular fixture in her life, but so were her team. 

John Diggle was her head of security, her bodyguard, and driver and now his duties involved babysitting a 15-year-old girl too. John had been brought to the royal security detail a few years after her husband has passed away. He watched her grow into the role of being Queen and becoming a benevolent leader. John became quite protective of Felicity from the start, her endearing personality cracking through the tough exterior he presented in the name of professionalism. She had even caught on to the connection John and her aunt Lyla shared. She was a genius after all. 

Jean Loring was Lyla’s assistant, she had been brought on since Lyla’s coronation and had been by her side since then. Jean had been Lyla’ s greatest confidante since her becoming queen and she was fiercely loyal to her. Felicity and Jean got along well, Jean even assisted Felicity on certain duties as well. After all, how can you say no to Felicity?

Through it all, Felicity had her best friend Dinah Drake by her side. The two of them had met in middle school, where no one left unscarred. Both were outcasts, the awkward genius girl and the new girl so the two took to each other well, forming a quick friendship. They had stuck by each other’s side since then. Dinah was now off in Central City at the Police Academy, but she and Felicity checked in every now and then and caught up. And Felicity often flew over to visit Dinah and vice versa or the two flew off for a weekend catch-up and getaway. There were some perks that came with being a princess, one being having your own royal air force. 

Felicity’s reaction to her and mother’s secret past had dredged up some resentment towards her at first. But Felicity later came to understand Donna’s feelings and her doing what she did. And while Donna had her own opinions on taking the throne, she still supported her daughter no matter what. The throne was never something Donna wanted for herself and she didn’t regret her choices, even with how her relationship with Noah turned out. But she had Felicity and she was the light of her life. Felicity was more her father’s daughter with her intellect and love for computers and technology, but her fierce spirit and courage and her compassion to love, that was all Smoak… technically Renaldi. Despite Felicity’s title and her sister Lyla’s support in helping Donna maintain her life here in Vegas, Donna was quite happy on her own and found value in supporting herself. 

Felicity’s princess lessons started and continued up until Genovian Independence Day, where Felicity after careful decision, announced her claim to the throne and introduced herself to the world as Felicity, Princess of Genovia. While her official title would claim her as a Renaldi, Felicity still went by Felicity Smoak because that’s who she was and she wouldn’t lose a part of that. 

Now here she was, lounging around in the royal air force plane just after her college graduation, en route to Genovia where her 21st birthday ball would take place. After her 21st birthday, Felicity would then be eligible to be queen. But doubts consumed her thoughts, was she truly ready for such an endeavor? Could she rule as a successful queen? Thankfully, her aunt would still be there for her, to offer her guidance as she embarked on this journey. 

The voice of her bodyguard and friend, John Diggle broke her out of her thoughts, “Look out your window, Princess. You’re home.” Felicity turned back to her window and gazed upon the lush green lands and the small towns that scattered it. She sighed lovingly as she sat back in her seat, her eyes still perched on their descent. She was home. 

“Genovia One has landed” the voice of the pilot came across on the intercom. 

Felicity descended down the stairs and set foot on a home she hadn’t seen since the previous summer. The feeling was so familiar yet so different this time. This would be the last time she set foot on Genovia again as a princess. The next time she left and came back, she would most certainly be queen. She focused her thoughts on getting into the limo and not on those lingering doubts on whether she would rule as well as she could. No time for such thoughts now, especially with her 21st birthday party tonight. 

\--------------------

Queen Lyla was throwing a grand ball for her birthday celebration per tradition. Sure that meant Felicity would have to mingle with foreign dignitaries and members of the Genovian Parliament and snack on mini hors d'oeuvres all while wearing a beautiful dress. It was something right out of a fairy tale. Unfortunately, there was one aspect to this fairytale life Felicity hadn’t yet experienced for herself. She had never been in love. But tonight could be her chance, it was customary for the now 21-year-old princess to dance with all the eligible bachelors in Genovia. So perhaps her Prince Charming was out there somewhere, just waiting for a dance. 

Jean was rushing through the halls and stopped before John and the two doormen.  “The queen is coming.” She stopped and caught her breath, “Here she comes. Look alive.” The doormen immediately straightened their spines. “Places.” She turned and looked at the doormen, “She'll have a double-door entrance.”

John pressed on his earpiece, “The eagle is flying. Repeat, the eagle is flying.”

Lyla strolled down the hall in a navy blue chiffon beaded dress with sleeves that ran down to her elbows. It both elegant and appropriate for tonight’s festivities. She stopped right in front of John. “Beautiful.” She smiled as he kissed her hand. “But you’re late, Your Majesty.”

She shook her head, “A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early.” 

He smiled, “Of course.”

She walked past him, the two doormen opening the grand decorated doors, the Herald on the other side announcing her entrance. “Her Majesty Lyla Renaldi, Queen of Genovia.” Trumpets sounded as she treads forward, stopping before the railing, greeting her people. 

“Good evening, everyone. I’m so glad to welcome you this evening on this very special occasion.” Now, most of you will recall my niece, Princess Felicity. Would you all please join me in raising your glasses in honor of her 21st birthday?”

Trumpets blared as the Herald shouted, “Presenting Her Royal Highness Felicity Mignonnette Renaldi Smoak, Princess of Genovia. The beating of drums joined in as Felicity entered the ballroom in a vibrant red off the shoulder ball gown with tulle cascading down her waist and silk white gloves completing her ensemble. She had forgone her glasses and opted for contacts for the special night, not wanting the glasses’ arms to meddle with her hair, up in a french twist, and her crown, to cause any mishaps. 

“To Princess Felicity,” Lyla raised her glass turning to face her niece from the other end of the ballroom. 

The crowd joined in, “To Princess Felicity.” Felicity waved to the crowd when suddenly her gold bracelet flew into the air.

“Oh,” she winced at the embarrassment in her actions. The bracelet was caught by one of the doormen. 

“It happens all the time,” he joked as he returned the jewelry to her. 

“Thank you so much.” She smiled as she secured the bracelet back on her wrist. 

“And happy birthday, princess.” He added. 

“Again, thank you.” She turned and faced the stairs, starting her descent down and joining the party. 

\---------------------

Felicity was certainly having an…..interesting time to say the least. Between dancing with eligible bachelors, meeting members of Parliament and small talk with the rest of the party goers, she barely had a moment to herself. Having had enough of awkward dancing and language barriers with some of the waltzing suitors, Felicity resigned herself to the dessert table. She was sneaking a piece of her own birthday cake when a familiar voice was heard behind her, “I saw that.” 

“Oh, uh….Zari!” She exclaimed when she started to apologize but saw her old friend and immediately grabbed her in a hug. 

“Felicity!!!” she shouted back returning her hug. The girls squealed and people had started to stare at the two’s reunion. Felicity immediately grabbed her and started strolling through the ballroom, focused on catching up with her. 

“What have you been up to?”

“Oh, just traveling, hacking, coding, you know.”  The two were traipsing around the ballroom, engrossed in conversation about a new algorithm Zari had created when suddenly,  Felicity’s foot met with another. 

Already embarrassed, Felicity began to apologize, “Oh my gosh, your foot. I’m so sorry. Are you…..” As Felicity looked up, she was met with the most mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen. Blue eyes and scruff that hid a sharp jawline were just some of the handsome facial features of the man before her. Felicity had lost all train of thought getting lost in those azure orbs of his. 

“Are you all right?” she asked after finding her voice again. 

“I’m sure I’ll survive, Your Highness,” she could feel her heartbeat quickening at his soft yet rough voice.

“Are you sure? We could exchange licenses and proof of insurance, just to be safe?” she joked smiling at him. 

“No, no. These shoes were a little big anyway. The swelling should help them fit better.” he replied. 

“Well, you know what they say about big feet.” Realizing the implication of her words, Felicity immediately raised her head, “Oh my gosh, I mean- I didn’t mean to imply- I meant shoes. I meant your shoes.”

He chuckled at her words, “It’s all right, Your Highness.” Felicity immediately grabbed Zari and walked away, shaking her head in embarrassment. 

Zari, who had been watching that entire counter was utterly amused, “Well, that went great.”

“That could not have gone any worse. I don’t even know why I even said that.”

“He had a sash on his suit. Looks like he’s one of the…” she deepened her voice to a sultry voice, “eligible bachelors” she returned to her normal voice, “you’ll be dancing with tonight. 

“Oh my god, he’ll probably never want to see me again. I wouldn’t blame him if I were him. I basically harassed him. He was harassed by a princess.” 

“Yeah, by a hot princess. Felicity, you’re amazing and smart and gorgeous. Embrace it, girl.” Zari explained. 

“Anyways, let’s move on. Now, tell me all about this girl Amaya.” She dragged Zari to the wall behind her so the two could talk and Felicity could avoid her responsibilities for a little while. 

\---------------------

Felicity was dancing with yet another suitor, this one a little too enthusiastic with his arms as he forced their joined hands down with every twirl.

“You’re an amazing dancer.” 

“Oh, thank you so much.”

“Like a deer…..or a chipmunk in the forest.” He sashayed their arms down towards the ground, bending their backs and coming back up. Felicity felt as though she was directing airplane traffic. 

“I do so enjoy being compared to woodland creatures.” Felicity bit her tongue. Felicity had to be polite, this was her night after all. She had her eyes directed away from her current partner until a familiar voice approached them. It was the man’s whose shoes she had stepped on. The same that she had slipped that double entendre. He had flashed his flirty eyes at her and smirked as he tapped the shoulder of the other gentlemen.

“May I?” The gentlemen with an affinity for woodland animals nodded and left the two. Felicity thanked the universe. 

“Your timing could not have been more perfect. Thank you.” She grabbed his arms and the two began to waltz, solely focused on one another. 

“You’re welcome, Your Highness.” 

“Felicity. Felicity Smoak. But I liked to be called Felicity. And you are?”

“Oliver. Just Oliver.” The two smiled at each other as they continued to dance, emerged in a bubble consisting only of each other, everyone else in the ballroom disappearing before them. 

“I’m glad my little incident hasn’t affected your dancing.” Oliver laughed at her statement. “I’m sorry about your foot.” Apologizing once again and feeling a bit shy, Felicity looked down. 

“You can step on my foot anytime.” She turned her head back up to look at him and found herself getting lost in his eyes. The two continued dancing while smiling staring at one another for a few moments until a young boy interrupted.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, “Excuse me. It is Prince Jacques’ turn.” Oliver took his leave. 

Just before bowing, he said his goodbye, “Your Highness.” 

“Felicity.” 

“Felicity,” he said, remembering her earlier words. He looked at her once more before finally leaving the princess with the teenager. 

Prince Jacques as a 12-year-old boy in the town close by. A precocious little boy who often wore aftershave to make himself appear older than he actually was. The two danced for a bit and Felicity was relieved of her dancing duties for the night. She went about the ballroom, taking time to herself to catch her breath, reacquainting with the townspeople, and meeting members of the Parliament per Jean’s introductions. 

“Jean, how many more members of Parliament are there?” She asked. The night would be nearing its end soon and Felicity’s body was catching up with the exhaustion. 

“Only two more, Your Highness.”

“Cake, ladies?” A server was headed in Felicity’s direction and as she sauntered paying no attention to him, her crown was met with the server’s tray and her crown was knocked off her head, promptly landing in the hands of the man before her. 

“Your Highness, pardon me. I’m so sorry. It was only an accident.” 

Felicity shook her head and reassured the server. “It’s fine, it’s fine. No harm, no foul, no bruise,” she joked. She took the crown back from the middle-aged man before her. 

“Thank you so much.” She reapplied the crown, adjusting her hair. 

“You should be more careful, Your Royal Highness. Somebody might try and take that away from you.” 

“Oh, I would hope not. But thank you so much for your help.” She left the man and continued about the ballroom. Had she stayed she would’ve heard the man say before her, “Someone like me.” 

\---------------------

The ball had neared its end and per her duty as the gracious host, Lyla was saying her goodbyes to the few remaining party goers. “Thank you for being here tonight,” she waved with such precision, a practiced move learned through many years of princess lessons all culminating into helping her grow into the benevolent queen that she was today. 

Tonight had been a night of celebration, celebrating Felicity’s birthday, her becoming a woman ready to take the crown. She had seen her niece grow into the strong and beautiful woman that stood before her now, actually sitting by the buffet tables, nursing another piece of cake with John sitting next to her. She had earned it tonight and she wouldn’t stop her with a lesson, “princesses don’t stuff themselves.” 

As much as tonight was about celebrating Felicity, it was also a night for remembering Lyla. Her reign as the queen had been a good one and she had been through so much, faced so much. The loss of her husband had taken such a toll on her. While it had been an arranged marriage, there was a sense of mutual trust and respect between the two. They were good friends and his passing had devastated her but she had to remain strong for the kingdom. 

Through it, all, John Diggle, her bodyguard and head of security had been her rock. She couldn’t quite categorize her feelings for him. They had known each other for so long now and she had relied on him for so much. With Felicity assuming the throne soon, a door could open for the two to test the waters but after so long and after her husband’s passing, could she be brave enough to open up her heart? 

She gazed at the two, sitting and chatting and headed their way. “A wonderful party tonight, don’t you two think so?” She asked as she stood before them. Felicity immediately straightened her spine, still nursing her cake. Lyla smiled at her niece, she knew her too well by now. 

Finishing off a bite and clearing her throat, “I think it was lovely, Aunt Lyla. Thank you for tonight.” 

“Of course, my dear. Happy birthday.” John had joined in, “Yes, Felicity, happy birthday.” 

Felicity flashed them a smile, “Thank you, you two.”

“Now tell us, anyone catch your eye tonight?” John asked suggestively. 

“Yes, will we be hearing any wedding bells soon, my dear niece?” Lyla joined in on the teasing and pestering. 

Felicity’s cheeks immediately reddened.  _ Oliver. _ But she wouldn’t say now. It was just one dance, after all. It wasn’t love. “Ahh, yes, I think the one who called me a chipmunk, he was certainly dashing.” 

“A chipmunk, you say?”Lyla asked. “Well, romance has certainly downgraded since my days,” she feigned. 

“You’re only two decades or so older than me, Aunt Lyla. Not much has changed since then.” 

“Well some things have certainly changed,” John added turning to look at Lyla and give her a look. An unspoken conversation between the two of them glimmering in their eyes. Felicity picking up on the two, finished off the last piece of her cake and stood up.

“Thank you for today, I think I’ll retire for the night.” She dusted her dress off for any residual crumbs. She walked to her aunt and engulfed her in a hug. “Good night, I love you.”

“Good night, I love you too.” She returned her hug and her hands remained holding hers until she drifted away from them, leaving her and John alone. 

“Good night, Felicity,” John added. 

“Good night, John.” her voice heard from the stairwell, she stopped in her movements to wave at him. From afar, John could see her mouthing something to him,  _ Talk to her. _ John rolled his eyes. That girl, always trying to help or meddle, from his point of view. 

Lyla sat down in the now vacant seat next to John. Although she had been groomed her whole life to handle high-pressure situations and lead with calm and grace, she found herself anxious, nervously laying her hands on her lap, straightening out the wrinkles on her dress, avoiding John’s eyes. 

John was looking over at the few remaining staff cleaning up tonight. The staff kept to themselves, quiet as a mouse, making it feel as if John and Lyla were the only ones in the room. “This was a wonderful party you threw for her. You’ve done a wonderful job raising her into a fine princess, Your Majesty. ”

Still avoiding his eyes, “Thank you. Felicity deserves the best.”

“That she does.” 

“My Queen, will you at least have the courtesy to look me in the eyes?” John pleaded. 

Lyla turned and finally gazed into John’s eyes. John took his hand and hesitantly placed it over hers. 

“Johnny, we can’t. I can’t do this right now.” She stood up and strolled away, presumably to her room. John sat there watching her leave. He could feel the eyes of the staff on him. He cleared his throat, straightened his spine and crossed his arms, no doubt asserting himself back into the role of head of security and not that of a man so deeply in love with a woman he had been longing for. He got out of his seat and walked out of the ballroom. It was time to retire for the night. 

\---------------------

Felicity had changed out of her dress and into pajamas for the night, a heather gray cotton tank top and lilac pajama pants that had little penguins adorned over them. Comfort over class, her mother would say. She would call Donna in the morning and regale her with tonight’s events. Donna would no doubt pester her about finding a guy she liked too, but she would keep that piece of information to herself once again.

She catapulted onto the bed, thoroughly messing up the prim and proper sets and comforters that covered it and burrowing under them. The fancy beds were definitely something she loved and had gotten used to. She was staying in one of the many bedrooms that filled the palace. Lyla had told her that her room wasn’t quite ready yet, and she had reassured her aunt that she didn’t need all that opulence for her bedroom, but Lyla had insisted and one couldn’t say no to the queen. 

  
She found herself unable to sleep easily, she could easily blame the jet lag but she knew the true reason.  _ Oliver _ . Despite their short time together, he had invaded her thoughts. Of course, she had to go and embarrass herself in front of him, but the way he looked at her told her that he didn’t mind it. She knew she shouldn’t be pulling herself in too deep with these feelings but her heart had overridden her mind. She barely knew him, she didn’t even know his last name or even if she would see him again but she still found herself recounting their dance. She shook herself out of those thoughts and tried to fall asleep. Soon she fell into a sweet slumber with only one thing on her mind.  _ Oliver. _


	2. Thirty Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!!!

Sunshine filtered through the pristine curtains, its rays hitting Felicity, giving her skin and hair a luminescent glow as the morning came in. The golden sun woke the princess from her slumber, she stretched her arms out and yawned, taking in her surroundings. The jet lag from her travels had worn off and as much as she would enjoy staying in bed all day, she knew her aunt would oppose at the notion and had a day full of lessons planned for her. So, Felicity got up out of bed, ready for what the day would bring. 

Her Aunt and she had no formal plans. All Felicity knew was that she was to wait around this morning until her meeting with Parliament had passed. So until aunt Lyla was ready, Felicity would pass the time. She managed to tame the wild mess that was her hair and opted for her signature ponytail. She wore a simple grey cashmere sweater, dark wash jeans an and black canvas sneakers. She hadn’t planned on leaving the cool air-conditioned halls of the palace so she knew she was safe with the sweater, especially considering that draft in the west wing. A simple yet classy look for whatever today’s festivities included. 

As Felicity stepped out of the bathroom after getting ready, she immediately sat down at the small table in her suite, set the tv on and took a sip of her coffee. She reveled in its potency and the caffeine now coursing through her. While she had been getting ready, the staff had already set her breakfast down onto the quaint table in her suite, ensuring that she had her coffee ready and waiting for. Her first summer in Genovia, the staff had been the unfortunate recipients of Felicity without her daily dose of coffee and had been subject to her loud voice. After that, everyone knew that the princess and soon-to-be queen needed her coffee every morning like clockwork. So there she sat, her feet propped up on the table, sipping her coffee and watching Genovian television.

The channel was set to “Sunrise with Snow” a prominent talk show in the nation starring Genovia’s beloved celebrity Bethany Snow. Her morning talk show mainly dealt with recipes, weather, and home living, since Felicity claimed her title as princess,  _ Sunrise with Snow _ had become the premier show for Genovian celebrity gossip. Never before had Genovia had such a wild princess before, and Felicity wasn’t even that wild. But her high school antics and her father’s background had been the subject of the Genovian news cycle time and time again. Lyla and John had told her it was one of the disadvantages of bearing the crown, her life would be under scrutiny by the public eye. It was just something she had been accustomed to now. She knew that when she became Queen she would have to make decisions that not everyone in the country would agree with, but that was the price to pay for ruling. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, where you can see the sunrise with Snow,” Bethany was bidding her viewers goodbye when Felicity heard a knock on the door. 

She took another swig of her coffee, “Come in.”  

“Good morning, Your Highness,” a pair of sweet feminine voices echoed through the hallway to her suite. 

Felicity immediately sat up, ready to put on the role of princess for the day. She got up out of her chair to greet the two women, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was expecting company.” 

“I’m Annabella at your service.” 

“And I’m Isabella.” The two maids curtsied, showing their respect to Felicity. 

“Very nice to meet you two. Also, please enough with the formalities. You don’t have to call me ‘Your Highness,’ just Felicity is fine. And you don’t have to curtsy like that.”

“Oh, would you rather we curtsy like this?” They curtsied again, this time holding up the skirt of their dresses. “Or like this?” They placed a hand to their leg, palm facing Felicity and curtsied again. 

“No, I didn’t mean, I meant that….”

At that moment, Jean walked in, “The queen bids you good morning, princess. And I’m here to tell you she’s currently in session with Parliament.” 

“Thank you, Jean.”

Jean turned and looked at Annabella and Isabella, “I see you’ve met your lady’s maids.”

Felicity bit her lip in nervousness, “Yep, I sure have.” She stepped closer to Jean and whispered in her ear, “Um…. how I do stop the curtsying?”

She laughed at Felicity’s request but indulged her. “All right, that’s enough bowing for today, ladies. Back to your chores.” The two maids stopped their activities and ran back out the door. 

Jean turned and looked back at Felicity, “Her Majesty will meet you in the throne room in one hour.”

“Perfect,” she responded. “Hey, do you think I can explore the palace a little bit? It’s been a while since my last visit and I wanna familiarize myself again.”

“Of course, and I’m sorry your suite isn’t ready yet. But you’re welcome to stay in your Aunt’s suite as long as you like.” 

“Thank you.”

“Okay, I gotta go. Remember, throne room. One hour.”

“Got it,” Felicity shouted from her suite as Jean was already halfway out the door. Jean never ceased to amaze Felicity with how she kept everything all in order. She truly was a force to be reckoned with. Felicity picked up her coffee and took another sip, excitement buzzing through her as she perused the idea of exploring the palace. She turned off the television and headed out of her room, ready to conquer the maze that was her home for the rest of her life. 

\---------------------

The sound of a gavel echoed through the chambers. “The Parliament of Genovia is in session. Prime Minister Steele presiding.” Walter Steele had been Genovian Prime Minister for the last decade now. He and Queen Lyla had been friends for ages because of their families and the royal circle and when he ran for Prime Minister, Lyla couldn’t think of a better person for the job.

Felicity first met Walter at a dinner party her aunt threw at the Genovian Embassy back in Las Vegas. The party was Felicity’s first introduction into Genovian society and it couldn’t have gone worse. She ended up making a fool of herself that night, thoroughly embarrassing both her and her aunt that night. Felicity had been so upset with herself, but Lyla had consoled her and reassured her that she wasn’t alone. That following night, Lyla, Felicity, and her mother Donna recounted their days in the palace over a bowl of ice cream, laughing at their embarrassments and showing Felicity that things like this happened and she would laugh on it later on. Despite how disastrous that night was, Felicity had been introduced to Prime Minister Steele and had made a good impression on him.

Walter gestured to the room, “Viscount Merlyn, you have the floor. A translator sat to the left of Walter, repeating back everything he said for the French and Spanish-speaking members of Parliament. 

Malcolm Merlyn stood from his seat and walked down onto the floor to address the court. Clearing his throat, “Now, as we all know, the 21st birthday of an heir to the Genovian Bloodline is a matter of great public significance. It signifies that this young adult is now eligible to assume the crown.

“Ah, yes. We are well aware, Viscount.” He gestured to his right where Queen Lyla sat, wearing a  charcoal crepe skirt and matching blazer with a simple pearl necklace adorning her neck. “The queen has already indicated that Princess Felicity intends to learn more under her guidance and tutelage before assuming the throne.”

Viscount Merlyn scoffed, “It was not Princess Felicity to whom I was referring to.” 

“Oh, wow,” Lyla muttered under her breath. Viscount Merlyn had always been a thorn in her side since her reign as Queen begun. 

“King Reginald was the great-great-great-great-great-great,” he slammed his fist on the stand, waking up the sleeping Parliament member. His “greats” could be heard from a secret room adjacent to the room that the young princess had just stumbled upon. 

“Hello?” Felicity asked the seemingly empty secret room. She had left her suite and embarked on an adventure to explore the palace and wound up in this room. She scanned the room of its contents and saw a small metal casing in the middle of the north wall. She moved the casing and peeked through. She could see the members of Parliament all scattered around, and to her right, she could see her aunt and Prime Minister Steele. She scooted closer, trying to hear the conversations. 

“So, as of the 16th of May last year, on the occasion of his 21st birthday, another Genovian of the royal bloodline became eligible to assume the throne.”

Lyla had put up with enough of Viscount Merlyn and his antics. This time, she had no idea where he was heading with this, “I’m sorry?”

“My nephew, Lord Queen.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your Majesty,” Malcolm smiled, “ I am pleased to say that my nephew is ready to take his place as Genovia’s rightful king.” 

Lyla was shocked. Of all the dastardly attempts to assume the throne from her family, this had to be one of the worst. All her years of training to be in the public eye failed her as she shouted the only words she could think of right now, something she had learned from when Felicity was a teenager. “SHUT UP!” She exclaimed, her shout echoing through the chamber. 

Merlyn was appalled with the Queen’s lack of decorum. “I beg your pardon?”

Still stunned and confused, Lyla tried to explain herself out of this predicament, “I mean….”

Walter stepped in for her, “What Her Majesty meant to say was….. You see ‘shut up’ doesn’t always mean ‘shut up.’ I believe the Queen was demonstrating the particular vernacular of the American youth where ‘shut up’ often signifies ‘oh wow’ “gee whiz” or “good golly.’ 

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Prime Minister,” Lyla found her bearings and readjusted her blazer. 

“Now, back to the matter at hand, isn’t Princess Felicity first in line to ascend the throne?” Walter asked the court. 

“Actually, not yet,” It was Viscount Hilton who spoke up. “Genovian law states that the princess must marry before she can take the throne.” 

“We have NEVER enforced that law,” Lyla exclaimed. “This is the 21st century. If men don’t need to marry be king, then neither do women. I will not subject my niece to an ancient law written by men in a time when she and I would bear no rights.”

A booming “YEAH!” echoed through the halls. Everyone searched for the source of the unknown noise. Lyla peered at the southwest corner of the room, she remembered her days as a young child exploring these halls with her dear sister by her side. She kept that piece of information to herself. She would deal with Felicity’s eavesdropping later. There were other matters at hand right now. 

Lord Fei, now awake from his slumber, calmed the court, “Genovia shall have no queen lest she be bound in matrimony.” 

“Lord Fei?” Lyla pleaded, signaling for further explanation. 

“That has been the law of Genovia for the last 200 years. Princess Felicity is not qualified to rule because she is unmarried. And forgive me, Your Majesty, but not all of us are sure that the princess is the most appropriate one to govern our country. Oohs and other murmurs and mutterings were heard throughout at Lord Fei’s statement questioning the princess and her ability to rule. 

Walter quieted the court, “Now, now, gentlemen, please. I suggest we allow Princess Felicity, say one year, during which time she must marry, or she must forfeit the throne to the young Lord Queen.”

“What? No?” Lord Fei…” Lyla exclaimed. 

Merlyn interrupted, shouting “I object! I object most strongly!” 

“One year, “90 days,” “Two months” were just some of the suggestions from other members of Parliament. 

“Thirty days,” Lord Fei announced. 

“Thirty days?” Walter asked for confirmation. 

Lord Fei nodded his consent, “Thirty days.” 

Walter knocked the gavel again, “This session is over. Good day, gentlemen. And good day, Your Majesty.”

Walter stepped down from his seat and went to Lyla. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I did all that I could do.” 

“It’s all right, Prime Minister Steele. It’s not your fault.”

“I’m sure the princess will take the news well. Send Felicity my love.”

“I’ll be sure to,” Walter left, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

With all the men gone, Lyla sat in her seat, still absorbing what had just happened. She knew Felicity wouldn’t agree to this, she was still young. She knew her heart desired to find love, and now the law stood in her way. Thirty days was not enough for her niece to fall in love with a suitor/future-king. She didn’t want her niece to be subject to an arranged marriage like hers. 

While her husband, King Liam (May he rest in peace) had passed so soon after their marriage, she had grown fond of him and their time together. He was truly a great friend to her. But her niece belonged to a more modern generation. However, she knew that no matter what, Felicity would make the right choice. She had grown into a smart, beautiful, and headstrong woman. Donna and she had made sure of that, now she just had to find her niece. And teach her a thing or two about eavesdropping. 

She got up out of her sat, and raised her head high. She was Queen. She could do this. She knew that as Queen, it would be best to suggest Felicity an arranged marriage. But as her aunt, she knew her niece deserved the right to fall in love on her own terms in her own time. She exited the chambers, leaving Felicity to peek through the secret room, taking in what she had just heard. 

A month. Thirty days. She had 30 days to find a guy and marry him, allowing her to be queen. Or else she’d lose the title to that sleazy nephew of Viscount Merlyn. Now she had no idea who this Lord Queen was, but she knew she hated him with every fiber of her being. Who did he think he was, thinking he had some claim to the crown, her crown, her family’s crown? Felicity would not stand for this. She left the newly discovered room and set out to find her aunt for an explanation and more importantly, her counsel. 

She pushed the door out and found her aunt standing in front of her, was her aunt. Her arms were crossed and her brows furrowed. Oh, she was mad. 

“Oh, Aunt Lyla, I was just… I found… I didn’t mean…” Felicity stumbled trying to find an explanation that could spare her the wrath of her aunt. 

“Perhaps, a discussion on the perils of eavesdropping should be our next royal lesson.”

“I….uh….” 

“Throne room. Now.” She demanded. 

“Yes, Aunt Lyla,” she replied. She started her path down to the throne room, with her shoulders hunched and her head down with her aunt following behind her. 

She coughed, “Ahem, princesses do not slouch. Even when trying to gain sympathy from their angry aunt,” she joked. 

That put a smile on Felicity’s face as she straightened her spine and continued her trek down the halls. They made their way to the throne room, thanked the doormen guarding it, and strolled inside. Felicity sought refuge on a large marble column, leaning on it, facing the opulent chairs before her. She knew her posture wasn’t very proper, but she couldn’t think on that right now. 

Lyla stood before her, her hands rubbing her temple, “Now I’m sure I don’t need to repeat the encounter with Parliament, so let’s get right to it, shall we?” 

Felicity was ready to explode, “How could Parliament expect me to fall in love in 30 days? No, how could they even think I could find the next king of Genovia in a month’s time? 30 days? That’s 4 weeks? That’s nowhere near enough time to even know a person, inside and out, let alone know the kind of king they would be! Am I really supposed to just take the word of a bunch of old men and have them tell me how to live my life? It’s 2018, for God’s sake. I shouldn’t have to marry to rule. This is such an antiquated rule.” She stopped to take a breath, overcome with emotions, anger, fear, and resentment, just to name a few. 

“What do I do, Aunt Lyla? What am I supposed to do? Help me” She pleaded with her aunt. Felicity felt herself spiraling out of control with a million thoughts running around in her head. She hadn’t bore the title of princess that long, just a mere six years now, but she couldn’t fathom it being taken away from her, not now, not ever. 

Lyla went up to her and caressed her head, grounding Felicity, hoping to calm her down. “Oh, my darling niece.” Felicity took a few breaths and calmed herself, “We’ll find a way, Felicity. We’ll figure something out.”

“How?” she begged, “It seems it’s all rigged against me.” She stepped away from her aunt’s touch and started pacing. “Ugggh, it’s like it’s all some ploy to get me to agree to an arranged marriage or….” Felicity gasped, “That’s it. There’s no ‘or,’ no other choice. An arranged marriage is my only option. But who even does that?” 

Lyla giggled at her question, her niece not knowing the implication of her question, “I did,” she reminded Felicity. 

“Oh”

“I did. And he was a dear friend to me. Liam and I grew close in the short time we had together. Whether it was love, I do not know. But I did mourn him. I felt his absence with me every single day.” She walked toward Felicity and grabbed onto her arms, forcing her to look her in the eyes. 

“You don’t have to do this, Felicity. You don’t have to become queen. Until five years ago, this wasn’t your life. And you have a chance to back out, and if you take it, I won’t judge you for it. You are still my niece, whatever you choose.” 

Felicity stepped out of her arms and stood in the middle of the throne room. She twirled, taking in the numerous portraits of her family that were stacked against the walls. Growing up, she didn’t think she had much of a family. It was just her mother and her father and her, their little girl. After her father left, it was just her mom and her, both feeling the heartbreak of his betrayal and absence. A part of her was missing, a piece in heart now vacant. She still had her mom and later on, her best friend Dinah, but something was still off. It wasn’t until Aunt Lyla showed up in her life that her heart felt full again. After losing a piece of her family, she had gained another piece back. The number of people in her life who cared for and she cared for in return grew with Lyla and John’s presence. And now here in this throne room, she felt the presence of her extended family, her great-greats and the rich history surrounding her. 

In that moment, the words of her mother came to her, a phrase she would later learn was the motto of the Renaldis. 

_ Felicity, courage is not the absence of fear,  _ she finished the quote out loud, “but rather the judgement that something else is more important.” 

She stood tall before her aunt again, “There are 200 years of Renaldis on these walls. And I will be up there, next to you all,” gazing at the most recent portrait of two young girls and their parents, her mother Donna and her aunt, perched on the laps of her grandparents. “I want my chance to make a difference as a ruler. It’s my life, my choice.” 

Lyla smiled, “That’s my girl,” she thought to herself. “Spoken like a true queen.” 

She grabbed her arm again, “Now, come. News like this requires some ice cream for processing.’

Felicity jokingly gasped, “Ice cream before noon? Who are you and what have you done with the queen?”

“Oh, hush now. I’m still your aunt after all.” She led Felicity out of the throne room as they headed towards the kitchen. She had done her part in being queen, now it was time to be an aunt and take care of her niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like.


	3. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. Sorry about the week longer hiatus, but you know how life is... unpredictable. Anyways, I hope this is worth the wait. Please enjoy.

Oliver was out in the backyard of the cottage practicing his archery as his uncle came to join him. Oliver had resided in his uncle Malcolm’s home since he was a 10-year-old boy after the passing of his parents. His mother and father had passed away in a tragic car accident, orphaning both him and his then 6-year-old sister. Since then, the young Queen siblings had been sent off to live with their uncle. 

Malcolm had groomed Oliver into being the perfect future king, he was well-read, well-versed in the game of politics, and not to mention a beloved native Genovian. It was something he had been training for since the last decade and now was his time. It was all he knew since his time here. His uncle had gone to Parliament the other day and put his proposal together and had come back with the news of the arrangement they had settled on. If Princess Felicity failed to marry within a month’s time, she would forfeit the crown and Oliver would be the new king. 

He raised his bow back up and set up another arrow, focused his eyes on the target and released it with a swift  _ whoosh _ . He was fully aware of the somewhat comical circumstances of his situation, him, Oliver Queen, wanting the royal throne, to be king. But if the shoe fit, who was he to deny it? His uncle had walked into the backyard dressed in one of his robes over his suit and joined him. 

He was readying himself for another shot when his thoughts floated to the princess, the very princess whose crown he was after.  _ Felicity _ . While their dance was short, he couldn’t deny that he felt something for the princess, there was something there, between the two of them. She wasn’t at all what he was expecting. Sure, he had heard stories and read newspapers on the princess as she was studying in America, some of which were still the talk of the country behind closed doors, topics such as her Vegas background or her father’s abandoning them. But when Felicity stepped on his foot, he didn’t expect this beautiful, witty personification of warmth. He remembered himself getting lost in her eyes, holding her hand as they danced. If that young boy hadn’t interrupted them, who knows what he might have done? He might have given in to that small voice in the deepest recesses of his mind whispering  _ “Kiss her.” _

He lost his focus and overshot an arrow, missing his target every so slightly. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and refocused. There could never be anything between him and Felicity, he wanted her title and she would no doubt put up a fight, that he knew from the short time he spent getting to know her. The two of them were unthinkable. 

“You should be our king. You’d make a fine king, my boy.”

He set up another arrow, “I agree, how do we make it happen?”

“Here, give me one of your arrows, I’m going to show you a trick from an old Italian philosopher, Niccolò Machiavelli.”

Oliver gave Malcolm his bow but he refused it, “Don’t you need my bow too?”

“No need, my boy. Now, watch me as I make this arrow hit the bulls-eye every time.” Oliver stood back as he let his uncle do his thing. 

Malcolm ran with the arrow in his hand shouting “AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaahhhhhhh,” as he stopped right before the bull’s eye and gently lodged the arrow onto it. 

Oliver ran up to him, “But that’s cheating, uncle.” 

Malcolm tapped the arrow, “Well, there you go. Also, pack your bags, the queen has invited you to stay at the palace. We’re going in the morning, all of us. So tell Thea.” and left Oliver to take in the meaning of his words. He walked back to the cottage to pack his bags for his royal visit. 

\---------------------

The next morning, Lyla was in her suite working on the remaining thank you notes for attending Felicity’s ball that she had yet to send out when John had walked in with a shadow, a young man dressed in similar apparel, a black suit like his and stood at the end of the room. 

“Lord Queen will be arriving shortly, Mrs. Jennings, with his snake of an uncle.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” as the tall slender woman with a ginger pixie cut went off to address Lyla’s maids on their duties for the day. 

John approached Lyla at the side of her tall mahogany desk. “Your Majesty?”

“Hmm?”

“Now I know Mr. Harper is the nephew of the ambassador and he’s interning this summer because he’s taken an interest in security, but Your Majesty, he never leaves my side.” He leaned closer, whispering “He sticks to me like velcro, madam.” 

“It won’t be that long, John. He goes back to school in the fall.”

“He wants an audience with you.”

“What, now?”

“Now,” he nodded. He ushered Roy over as he stepped back, giving them some space. 

“Roy,” she called out for him. He walked up facing her at her desk. “I don’t know you’ve met Mrs. Jennings, our housekeeper, and Victoria and Sophia, my lady’s maids

Without skipping a beat, Roy got right to it, “I’m doing a background check on Victoria.”

Mrs. Jennings and Sophia took a small step back at Roy’s statement. Lyla chuckled, “Oh, there’s no need, Roy. Everyone here has high-priority clearance.” 

Roy nodded, “Of course, of course.” 

“Your Majesty?”

“Hmm?”

Roy bent forward, leaning in closer, “I would gladly take a bullet for you.” 

Lyla let out a nervous laugh, “And most interns won’t even get me my coffee.”

Jean walked into the suite, “The limousine is at the gates, ma’am.”

“Off we go,” she said as she stood. John and Roy following behind her as she strolled through the halls and into the room. 

“Now remember, the Viscount is not staying, just the nephew. And John, I want you to have eyes on him at all times and protect him if need be.” as she rounded the corner and met her niece fixing her hair. Felicity was dressed in a sleeveless white crepe blouse with a soft pink pencil skirt and matching blazer and pink stilettos to finish the outfit. The two were coordinated with a matching skirt and blazer look, Lyla’s in a nice tan color. John nudged Lionel to position himself at the entrance of the room as he and the queen stood close to the princess. 

“So is this an appropriate look to welcome the viscount and his nephew?” 

Lyla stopped before her as Felicity kept perusing the mirror perched on the wall. “Uh, I can’t believe Parliament invited the guy who’s trying to steal the throne to stay here with us at the palace,” she groaned, taking out her frustrations in the small knots in her hair. 

Lyla stepped beside her facing the mirror, “Oh, Parliament didn’t invite him. This was all me,”

She walked away and stepped closer to the middle of the room. 

“Wait, what? Wha….?”

“I offered to have him hung by his balls in our courtyard,” John replied. 

“Excuse me?” Lyla asked at John’s idea. 

“I agree. What about John’s suggestion?” Felicity pleaded, turning to face them and join her aunt in the center of the room.  

“If there’s going to be any undermining going on, I’d prefer it to be right under my nose. Is that understood, you two?” She gave them a pointed look. 

“Yes, Aunt Lyla.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” John stood back by the marble column, assuming his role as security as they awaited their guest’s arrival. 

“But Aunt Lyla, come on. This is crazy, right?” Felicity started pacing, “I mean, Just days after my 21st birthday, this guy says he wants to be the king of Genovia? He’s probably a rude, arrogant, self-centered, downright cocky bastard, you know?”

“Probably?” Lyla inquired. 

Felicity scoffed, “Well, I mean, uh… I haven’t met the guy.” 

“Well, neither have I.”

“But he probably is,” Felicity adamant in her judgment of this mysterious Lord Queen.

“Whatever he is, Felicity,” she gave her a look again, “We will present ourselves with grace and pose. Like the royals we are.” 

Trumpets blared as the Herald bellowed, Felicity, straightened her posture and stood next to her aunt, ready to play the role of the gracious host.

“Announcing Viscount Merlyn and the Lord Queen.”

Lord Merlyn stepped out the door with his nephew falling behind him. As Lord Queen walked through the door, Felicity’s jaw dropped. It was Oliver, just Oliver, the guy she had danced with and maybe flirted with at her ball. He was Lord Queen? The same Lord Queen trying to take her crown? 

Felicity stood there frozen, still processing this new piece of information as Merlyn greeted the queen. 

“Your Majesty.”

“Merlyn,” she raised her arm out and received a kiss on her hand from. Her skin crawled at his touch but manners. 

“May I introduce my nephew, Lord Oliver Queen.” Oliver walked up to greet the two ladies. 

“Oliver. We’re pleased to have you here.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” He kissed the queen’s hand. “But the pleasure is all mine.”

“And thank you so much for inviting me to stay here with you all,” he added with his eyes still on the queen. 

Lyla gestured over to Felicity, “And may I present my niece, Felicity.”

Oliver stood before her, bowing to her, “Your Highness.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and a devilish smirk telling Felicity that he knew. He had known all along. 

Felicity was furious, huffing breaths, her mouth trying to form sentences but none rightfully so expressing the fire she felt within her. She avoided looking at him, trying to ignore that she now had to greet him. The gall of that man, flirting with her, dancing with her that night, all just a ploy to take her crown. She had never felt so cheap, so used. 

Ignoring the feeling that something was off, Lyla again motioned to Felicity, “Felicity, would you care to welcome our guest?”

Felicity took a deep breath, pulling herself together. Forcing her anger inside, she put on the sweetest smile she could and went up to Oliver. She went up to him and took his hand. 

“Lord Oliver,” with everything in her, she slammed the heel of her stiletto onto Oliver's right foot. “UHH! HUMPPPHH!” as she marched out of the room, leaving Oliver cowering in pain from the sheer force of her wrath. 

Oliver stood half leaning forward chuckling, “She always does that. It’s our thing.” 

Roy’s snickering could be heard from the front of the room. Lyla was shocked at the turn of events and had no idea what was going on to cause such a circumstance. “Uh… I will personally get some ice for that foot and be with you as quickly as possible. She hurried behind Felicity and John came up to the two men. Jean took to shouldering Oliver to help him limp over to a room, no doubt his suite so he could rest and ice his swollen foot. 

“An accident, I’m sure,” he reassured. 

“Of course,” Malcolm huffed. “She’s training to be a flamenco dancer!!” He yelled as he stormed out, following his nephew. 

\---------------------

After getting Oliver his ice and thoroughly apologizing for the horrible turn of events, Lyla took to finding her niece for an explanation for such appalling behavior. She found her down in the kitchens, preoccupied with a pint of ice cream. 

“What the hell was that out there?” Lyla shouted, demanding to know the source of such utter humiliation. Her shouts echoed through the kitchen and the staff froze, before returning to their duties and making themselves scarce to avoid the wrath of the queen and what they were sure was a private conversation. 

Felicity scooped up another spoonful of ice cream, “I’m sorry, Aunt Lyla.” She downed the ice cream before speaking again. She bowed her head and spoke softly. “So… it turns out that I do know Lord Queen. Oliver. Lord Oliver Queen.” 

Lyla sat down on an adjacent stool near the table where Felicity was sitting, urging her to continue her story as Felicity dug another scoop. 

“Yep. I met him at the ball. And we may have…. Um…. danced and maybe flirted.” Her scoops became more violent with each word,” Didn’t… know... who.. he.. Was…! Or that he wanted my crown!!!” She set the ice cream down, having had enough of taking out her frustrations on the frozen dessert. 

“But yeah… we danced and I flirted. God, I feel so stupid right now.” Felicity dropped her face into her hands, upset at Oliver but also upset at herself, for letting herself fall in that one moment only to have her heart crushed now. 

“I see…. Well, as your queen, I cannot condone your behavior.” Felicity sighed. 

Lyla adjusted her blazer and leaned in, “But as your aunt, I say, ‘You go, girl!’” Felicity sat up and showed her face, a small smile appearing at her aunt’s words. She leaned and engulfed her in a hug. Lyla returned her hug and kept patting her back, comforting her. 

“You know what? I think I might have something that will cheer you up.” 

“Oh yeah?”

She stood up and walked over to the kitchen entrance all ready to go, “Come with me.”

Felicity followed her standing up, “And leave the ice cream.” Felicity pouted at her aunt’s statement. She set the spoon down and closed the cap on the pint. Her eyes met a chef and she mouthed “ _ I’ll be back _ ” to him and he nodded. She followed her aunt around the palace stopping before a set of doors. 

“The renovations for your suite are finally over. It would’ve been finished before you arrived, but that was a mistake on our part asking Liam’s cousins to the bathroom.” She bopped Felicity on the nose, “Remember, Felicity. Nepotism lies in the arts, not in plumbing.” 

Felicity smiled as Lyla gestured for her to open the doors, finally unveiling her new room. She pulled on the doors and walked inside, in awe of what she was seeing. Splashes of pastel pinks, blues, and purples adorned the walls as she strolled further and further inside. The west side of the room featured an elegant three-piece couch with a matching chaise. To the east was the biggest bed, a comforter in grey and pillows in pinks, greys, and whites. Felicity ran to the bed, catapulting herself onto it, thoroughly messing it up. 

She hadn’t even noticed her lady’s maids, Annabella and Isabella standing off to the side by the balcony. “We just made the bed,” Isabella sighed. 

“This is so cool!” Felicity exclaimed from her spot on the bed as Lyla walked in examining her and her reaction to the room. 

“I see you’re enjoying your new room.”

“Yes, I am, Aunt Lyla. It’s very nice.”

“Ah, but there’s more,” she said walking away and towards a door off to the side of the room. Immediately intrigued, Felicity got up out of bed and caught up to her aunt. Lyla opened the door revealing her surprise. Inside the room was the most beautiful collections of dresses and gowns, all from Felicity’s favorite designers, the bright vibrant colors a stark contrast against the neutral walls, all contained inside wardrobes of the finest mahogany wood, glass displays of the finest jewels worth more than anything Felicity had ever owned before. All of it, all of it, now hers, befitting of a princess, a future queen. 

In a high-pitched voice, she asked: “Is this all mine?”

Lyla leaned in, teasing her, “Why don’t you go and find out?”

She squealed, “Okay.” 

Felicity ran off to explore the room and all her new clothes. Out of earshot, she heard her aunt, “Now remember, if there’s any mischief, I’d prefer NOT to know about it.” 

Lyla went off in search of her niece who was no doubt enamored by her surprise. Her eyes glimmered with ecstasy as she began examining her expansive wardrobe. 

“But, wait, I have one more surprise for you.” That drew Felicity’s attention as she sauntered off to follow her aunt deeper within the room. They stopped before another large wardrobe revealing a collection of dress suits. 

“Wow, Aunt Lyla,” she said monotonously. “I’m not gonna lie to you,” she said turning to face her with her back against the suits. She had no clue about the tall dirty blonde hiding behind them waiting to come out. 

“This is kinda a let down from the beginning…” A pair of arms came up behind her, tickling her sides as Felicity shrieked. She turned to meet its source and saw her best friend Dinah Drake. 

She was ecstatic, to say the least and she kept screaming as she engulfed her friend in a hug. 

“You’re here!” She took her hands in hers, still jumping up and down. 

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re in my closet!”

“Yeah,” she replied smiling, letting her best friend process her surprise arrival. 

“You’re blonde!” She exclaimed. 

“I’m blonde.” 

She took her in another hug, “I’m so glad to see you. I missed you so much. We have so much to catch up on.”

Interjecting, Lyla spoke, “I think I’ll let you two catch up and I’ll see you both later for dinner tonight.” Lyla left the room, letting the two get engrossed in their conversation. She knew Felicity had missed her friend and the distance and their prospective paths were hindering their chances for surprise get-togethers so she knew bringing her to visit was a good idea. She knew how much Felicity loved Dinah and Dinah would undoubtedly help Felicity throughout the coming weeks. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here, when did your flight get in?”

“About an hour ago.” 

“Oh, by the way….. I’m getting married.”

“To who?” Dinah asked, confused by her best friend’s statement. 

“I don’t know yet.” 

“Um, what? You need to tell me all about this. How did this happen?” Dinah said, dragging her out of the computer room and back into her room by the couches where the two could continue their conservation. Felicity regaled Dinah with events of the last week, her birthday ball, dancing with Oliver, finding out she needed to marry to be queen, and then finding out Oliver was after her crown. 

\---------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Oliver was sitting in his bed, on top of the covers, resting his foot up with an ice pack over it. He was on the phone with his sister Thea, detailing her with the events of today. 

“So then she stomped on your foot?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re currently laying in bed, resting said foot.”

“Yep.”

“Wow, Ollie. She must really hate you.”

“You think, Thea?” 

“So what are you gonna do? She’s obviously gonna try and find someone to marry to ensure that you don’t get the crown.”

“I don’t know, Thea. I’m still thinking about it.” 

“Well, be careful, Ollie. Despite what she thinks of you, she’s a pretty amazing person. Don’t hurt her.” 

“Any more than she’s already hurt me?” he joked. 

“Wow, making jokes now, are we?” she bantered back.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to end the conversation, “Okay, good night, Speedy. I’ll call you tomorrow. ” 

“Uhhh, I’m almost an adult now, Ollie. You can stop with the nickname.”

Oliver laughed, “Never, Speedy. Love you.”

“Love you, big bro.”

Oliver set his phone down on the nightstand beside the bed and laid back with his arms over and underneath his head. He thought back to what he told Thea, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Felicity had made it very clear what she thought of him today, he winced thinking of the pain when it happened. Although Oliver had to admit that seeing her angry was somewhat attractive to him. The way her eyes fumed, her face flushed and her blonde waves moving about as she stepped down on him. His thoughts went back to that dance they shared that night, while short it seemed so full of passion. There had to be something from that night still there inside her, a small spark, a glimmer of hope. 

With that, Oliver now knew what he was going to do. He was going to seduce Felicity Smoak. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like.


	4. The Suitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here we are. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :')

“Baron Max Fuller,” Jean proclaimed. She, Queen Lyla, John, Princess Felicity, and the princess’s best friend Dinah were all sitting in one of the many rooms of the palace, projecting all the eligible suitors Felicity could marry and making their decision.

“No, not happening. Compulsive gambler. Next,” Lyla added.

Jean changed the slide on the projection on the wall they were facing. Felicity gasped at the screen, “Oh, yes, yes. I, I, I accept. I absolutely accept” enamored by the projection of

“Prince Adrian Chase. He’s not eligible, unfortunately, because he’s in line for his own crown,” Jean explained.

“If he’s not eligible, why is he included in these pictures then?” John asked the women.

“I just love to look at him,” Jean sighed gazing at the projection before them. John rolled his eyes.

“Mhm, me too. Mm-mm.” Lyla added, making John roll his eyes even harder.

“Next,” Felicity exclaimed.

“Leonard Snart of Paris,” Jean recited as she read out the description of the next eligible suitor.  “Plays the harp. No title, but good family.”

“What about the title ‘husband?’” Lyla inquired.

“Yeah, he’s cute,” Felicity added.

“Mhmm, his boyfriend thinks he’s handsome too,” John interjected.

Dinah and Felicity raised their fists out, “Right on!” they proclaimed.

“Doesn’t matter. Jean, put him on the invitation lists. He’s a great dancer.” Lyla said.

“Next,” Jean said.

“Too old,” Lyla replied.

“Too young,” Felicity interjected when a picture of the prepubescent boy, Prince Jacques showed up on the screen.

“Arrested too many times,” John added as Jean showed the next one.

“Carter Bowen.”

“Too pretentious.”

Lyla huffed, “This is tiring. We need someone titled, someone attractive, smart, but not arrogant, someone with compassion. Someone who can help you run the country without their ego getting in the way.”

“Someone like him?” Felicity interrupted. The screen now on a tall, dark-haired, relatively handsome man.

“Yes, Felicity. Someone very much like him. Good choice. I don’t know why I didn’t think of him before.”

“Raymond Palmer.” Jean recited.

“Duke of Keystone,” Lyla added.

Felicity leaned back in her chair. “Well, he looks… dashing.”

“An Olympic swimmer, loves photography, and he’s a pilot in the Royal Air Force, the A.T.O.M division. ” Jean added.

“Well, it looks like we’ve found our future king, ladies, and gentleman,” Lyla exclaimed.

Felicity continued on gazing at the picture of Ray, fantasizing about the kind of guy he could be, wondering if she could see herself falling in love with him. Time was running out and she wouldn’t give up her crown to see it in the hands of Oliver. Looks like it was time for Felicity to meet this Ray Palmer, Duke of Keystone.

Everyone else had long since left the room, leaving Felicity alone to ruminate on her thoughts. She walked up to the computer and shut it off, disconnecting the projection and promptly leaving the room.

\--------------------

It had been a week since Felicity’s and Ray’s first encounter and the two were getting along swimmingly. They had been spending almost every moment of the day together, whether it was walking around the gardens or lunches with their families. Oliver and his staying under the same roof as Felicity was the last thing on her mind. The Genovian media were enamored with the new couple and were hoping that soon enough, wedding bells would ring as Felicity only had two more weeks left in her deadline.

The couple found themselves by one of Genovia’s finest beaches, enjoying the nice sunny day out. Felicity and Ray were discussing their childhoods, both of them having grown up so differently, walking along the shores of the beach, the sand beneath their feet, the chilling waves of the ocean rushing in mixed with the breezy winds. Felicity learned that Ray also had an aptitude for science and technology as well, his twin brother Sydney going on to form his own company, Palmer Technologies. He also possessed an affinity for babbling, something Felicity herself was very familiar with.

They were chatting about when a particularly bright flash of a camera startled Felicity from afar. Although her media presence had been established for the last six years, there were still some things you never quite get used to, like paparazzi. The camera had stunned Felicity and a strong gust of wind blew her pink paisley scarf out, fluttering about the beach, “My scarf….Oh…”

She immediately ran off to catch the garment in her soft blush pink dress that fell to her knees and her matching peacoat protecting her from the harsh winds and the photographers went stark crazy trying to catch images of the pretty princess running after her scarf.

“Felicity, a princess shouldn’t run after a scarf. Here, let me,” as he followed behind her.

Felicity thought she had it when another gust of wind came in, leaving the scarf just out of her grasp as she fell forward headfirst into the sand.

“Felicity, wait,” as Ray caught the scarf but also tumbled forward landing just by her.

Felicity laughed at the turn of events, “Here I thought I was the clumsy one.” Ray joined her in her laughter the two picking themselves up off the ground and dusting the sand off their clothes and Ray’s parents and Queen Lyla walked up close to them. The two went on and continued their walk.

\---------------------

After spending practically every waking hour with each other supervised the last few days, Felicity and Ray found themselves finally alone sitting on a bench perched underneath one of the willow trees in the castle’s courtyard, Felicity in a simple pink cotton shirt and matching skirt and Ray in a nice brown suit.

Ray was going on about his long family history of arranged marriages, something Felicity could now relate to. Felicity sat as still and proper as she could, all those princess lessons from years ago guiding her, but the uneasy presence of Snow and her team made her uncomfortable.

“Ray?” She asked.

“Yes?”

“Could you try talking without moving your lips?”

“I’m sorry”… he said in confusion.

“The lip readers, they have binoculars,” she said nudging her head in the direction of the castle’s front gates.”

“Oh, I just remembered,” Ray exclaimed. “I have something for you.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” She pushed a strand of her hair that obscuring her vision back behind her ears.

“Here you go,” Ray dumped a small round black container in her hands.

“Cool, it’s film,” she said raising the film canister up and shaking it. Instead of silence, she was met with the sound of an unfamiliar clatter, perhaps that of a small object.

“Why don’t you open it?”

“Oh, Okay,” she replied.

Opening the canister, she dropped a stunning, 1.4 carat round diamond ring in a band of shining white gold onto her hand, “Oh.”

“It was my great-grandmother’s engagement ring. She and my grandfather were married for 65 years.” Ray took a deep breath, “I thought that maybe…… maybe it would be lucky for us.”

Felicity was eyeing the ring, maneuvering it in her hands to have the sun reflect off the diamond, “Do I have to put it on myself?” she joked.

“No, I can do that,” he laughed grabbing the ring from her hands and placing it on her ring finger, sliding it into place.

As Felicity brought her hand up to once again examine the ring, she heard shouts and cheers, undoubtedly from the paparazzi at the gates who had caught a glimpse of her engagement ring. She smiled and grabbed Ray’s hands, “Now to tell our family…..and the rest of Genovia.”

\--------------------

Oliver was at his uncle’s cottage as they sat in his living room, awaiting the official announcement of the royal engagement on their television.

All of Genovia or at least all who could fit in the palace grounds gathered around waiting for the Queen-to-be and the King-to-be to reveal themselves, ready to announce their upcoming nuptials to the entire country and the rest of the world.

“I hate to say this, Uncle, but you were wrong,” Oliver stated as he sat back on the leather couch, his arms around the back.

“Princess Felicity successfully found herself a husband within a week,” raising one arm to signal to the television.”

The sound of the royal trumpets blared, drawing the men to attention. The cameras panned to the royal courtyard, filled with hundreds of Genovians, all who had taken the time off to cheer on Felicity and Genovia in her special announcement. Felicity and Ray walked in together to the edge of the balcony, smiling and waving, greeting the citizens of Genovia.

Malcolm scoffed, “Felicity cannot be happy with an arranged marriage. Now, to seduce her, you really have to show her a real relationship is like.”

He got up off his lounge chair and joined him on the couch, facing his nephew.  “A real relationship filled with heat and passion,” he urged.

“And change her mind about Ray?”

“Exactly,” he shouted with a point of his fingers.

Oliver brought his hands down to his lap, contemplating their plan, his eyes wandering back to the painting of his parents. “And you’re sure this is what my parents wanted, Uncle?”

“It was their dearest wish, my boy,” he placed his hands on top of Oliver’s.

“‘Help him, Malcolm. He could be king one day’ were the words he said to me,” Malcolm recounted as he stood walking closer and closer to the painting of the Queens.

“I don’t remember them ever saying that,” Oliver said, his eyes squinting in confusion.

“Well, you wouldn’t. You were young when they passed. But no matter, you and your sister have had me now for the last ten years.”

“And I thank you for it, Uncle.”

“Why don’t you go check on your sister, Thea?”

Oliver left the room and went to check on his sister while Malcolm stayed in the living room, the royal engagement still being shown on the tv.

\--------------------

Felicity was perched against the railing of the east staircase, her mind engaged on the book that laid on top of her knees, as Jean walked up to her.

“Your Highness,” she greeted.

“Shh,” Felicity urged her to lower her voice.

“Ray’s plane just took off,” she whispered. “He said he’d call as soon as he arrives in Coast City.”

“Why are we whispering?” she asked the princess.

“I’m hiding from my lady’s maids,” she answered. Jean raised her eyebrows in both confusion and concern.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just a little game we’re playing,” she reassured Jean. Jean sensing no real concern left the princess on the stair as she went to attend to her other duties.

She turned a page in her book and the glimmer of her ring caught her eye. Seconds passed as she heard the tune of Rachmaninoff's 2nd Piano Concerto being whistled, the whistling getting louder and louder with each step being taken.

The culprit was Oliver who had slowly made his way to the east staircase, catching Felicity admiring her ring.

“Are you having second thoughts?” he asked.

Felicity scoffed, “No, actually, I was admiring my ring. It belonged to Ray’s grandmother. You know he really is so romantic.”

She put her hand back down, grabbed her book and stood up on the stairs. “If you’ll excuse me, I really need to go attend to some wedding details.”

Feeling uneasy with Oliver’s silence, Felicity questioned him, “I’m sorry, is there something you wanted to say to me?”

Oliver shrugged, “No, no. You are the one who stomped on me with your big feet.”

“Big feet?” she challenged. Felicity was fuming and ready to strike, Oliver having pushed all of her buttons in just mere minutes, a wondrous feat for such an arrogant pig-headed albeit attractive man.

However, Annabella had just run through the hallways and stopped before the west staircase, “Isabella, I found her.”

“Uh, Annabella,” she greeted her lady’s maid.

“I’m not here,” she whispered.

“Never mind, Isabella. It was um, a ghost. Whooo,” she exclaimed running back down the hallway. Felicity started leaping up the stairs and Oliver rushed to the west staircase, hoping to resume talking.

“Well, you danced with my big feet,” she admonished.

Oliver raised his hands in surrender as they reached the top of the stairs and met in the middle of the hallway, “Fine. I danced with you. Call the Hauge, convene the war crimes tribunal.”

“Felicity, I only danced with you for a minute, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“It was more than a minute.”

“Well, maybe a minute and a half,” Oliver reluctantly admitted.

“Fine, it was a minute and a half” she submitted. “ _But_ , it was also a lie,” finding her fire again, “because you didn’t tell me who you were or that you were after my crown.”

“Pardon my manners, princess. I had a momentary lapse of good manners,” Oliver replied. “Usually, when I ask a woman to dance, I always show her my family tree.”

“Well, aren’t you just…” she struggled to find a comeback, a quip that would once again give her the upper hand, “crafty?”

“Do you wanna know what else you were doing while you were doing your little lie dance?”

She heard muffled voices coming down the hallway, Felicity wanted to continue their conversation but not with anyone else around. Being a princess was fun but every now and then Felicity valued some much-needed privacy.

She grabbed Oliver’s clothed elbow and dragged him inside the small supply closet with her. “Lie dance? What is a lie dance?” he asked not taken aback by the change in environment.

“She reached for a string in front of Oliver’s face and pulled it down, turning the small bulb on, barely illuminating their faces in the tight, enclosed space.

“The lie dance is not the point. The point is that…”

“What is the point?” Oliver asked with a devilish smile. He pulled the string down, turning the light off and encasing them in darkness.

Felicity reached for the light again and turned it on, “The point is that I’m onto you, Ol-i-ver,” enunciating his name. “Oh boy, am I onto what you are trying to do.”

Oliver moved closer, closing in on Felicity and put his mouth up just to her ear but not quite touching her, “And… what am I… trying to… do?” he whispered.

Felicity gulped, trying to hide how affected she was by his husky voice right in her space, “I think we both know exactly what that is.” She moved her face back to meet his eyes, the air heavy with their silence, the shared breaths between them.

The door suddenly opened and Mrs. Jennings barged in on the two of them. “Oh, _oh.”_

Felicity moved against the wall of the closet, as far away from Oliver as she could be in such a small space.

“Please forgive the intrusion, Your Highness,” she curtsied. “Lord Queen,” she added.

“No, wait, Mrs. Jennings,” Felicity walked out the closet but not before huffing at Oliver. “Mrs. Jennings, It wasn’t what it looked like” her voice trailed off as Oliver was left all alone in the closet with a smirk on his face.

He had gotten to her. He had pushed the princess’s buttons and she had pushed back. He was quite amused and taken aback by the fire in her. It wouldn’t be long before Felicity gave in.

\--------------------

“I’m told the Lord Queen boy is a native Genovian.” John stated as he accompanied Her Majesty on a walk around the castle gardens, informing her on what his sources had to say about the newest resident in their opulent home.

“Recently graduated Cambridge, gourmet cook, plays polo and practices archery, and is quite the ladies’ man from what I’ve been told.”

Lyla stood with her umbrella held to her chest, covering her from the harsh UV rays, taking in the information John had relayed to her. “She was in a closet?”

“With him. Yes.”

Her thoughts wandered to her niece, her actions unbefitting of a ruler of a nation. “Does she have the makings of a queen?” she asked John.

“She’s young, but I’ve always believed in her,” John smiled.

“The wedding invitations have been sent out. She and Ray are a good couple.”

“Yes, they are.”

“She’s very set on it, you know,” Lyla continued on.

John grabbed onto her shoulder and brought her to attention, “Lyla, my dear. Forget the wedding for a moment.” Aware of the eyes still around them, he cleared his throat and Shades walked the other way as the two of them continued on their path to the marble gazebo in the center of the gardens. They took a seat on the bench and Lyla urged John to speak.

“In less than a month, you will no longer be queen, and I will no longer be your head of security. I think it’s time we come out of the shadows.”

“Oh, Johnny, I…” she raised her hand up to his hair and snaked it down his face to cup his cheek.

“Yes, yes, my dear. I would kneel if it weren’t for my knee surgery.”

“Oh, Johnny,” she cried. “There’s a wedding to be planned. And Felicity needs to win over the people of Genovia, all in less than 20 days.”

He placed his hand over hers, ‘Perhaps, it’s time to consider the duty you have to yourself, my Queen.”

“Oh.”

“Lyla…please think about it. Please,” he urged her.

“I will.”

“I’ll give you a moment.” John stood up and walked up to the entrance of the gazebo, his back turned to her. He brought his hand up to his earpiece and radioed Shades to come back their way.

Lyla sat there, gazing out the gazebo, all the beauty of the world in terms of flora in her sight and yet the only thought on her mind was John, John and her, their relationship. He was right, soon they would no longer be Queen and Head of Security but just Lyla and John. But was she ready for that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you'd like. xx


End file.
